


Open Your Heart

by elderscrolls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, calebs a clueless gay like usual, i think anyway ?, theres some slight nsfw stuff mentioned but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderscrolls/pseuds/elderscrolls
Summary: Caleb, if he was being completely honest, was a little bit of a romantic. He dreamed of love. And lately, when he thought of love, he thought of a certain flamboyant tiefling.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> i havent been able to listen to critical role because my headphones are broken so heres some widomauk junk i wrote to cope
> 
> i wrote this all on my phone so its probably got some errors + its shorter
> 
> titles a wip

Caleb, if he was being completely honest, was a little bit of a romantic. He dreamed of that familiar love, of being able to laugh and talk together and cuddle close at night and hell, if he was in a spicier mood as he thought these idle thoughts, make love. And lately, when he thought of love, he thought of a certain flamboyant tiefling.

But Caleb, in his own expert opinion, was fundamentally unlovable, nor did he deserve any love someone might mistakenly believe they felt for him. And so he pushed these feelings aside when they crept up on him, pretended that he didn't lose track of his thoughts whenever Molly winked at him, that he didn't lose himself in daydreams of kissing those purple lips, how Molly’s tongue ring would feel against his-

-he was doing it again.

With a sigh, Caleb shut his book. He had been wanting to finish it before going to sleep, but at this rate, he'd be staring at the first page for an hour. Maybe he would just turn in early. His intention had been to wait up for Nott, who was still downstairs drinking with the rest of the Nein, but for all the time he spent doing it, he wasn't particularly fond of laying awake and  _ thinking _ .

Just as he began to pull back the blankets, there was a knock at the door, which was curious - Nott had her own key, and he couldn't imagine who else would come up here. The question was answered when he opened the door to see a familiar face.

“Molly.”

The tiefling flashed Caleb a sharp-toothed grin and brandished a mug, whose murky dark liquid sloshed rather dangerously as he held it out. “Brought something for 'ya. I'll drink it if you don't want it, of course.” Rather ambitious words considering he still clutched a drink in his other hand, but Caleb had no doubts Molly would go through with them.

“O-oh. Um, thank you.” Caleb accepted the drink, wondering where he was supposed to look - eye contact felt too awkward, but Molly's chest, exposed carelessly by his deep-cut shirt, wasn't exactly a prime choice either. “Would you like to come in?” He spoke before he thought, and immediately mentally reprimanded himself for it. 

“I thought you'd never ask.” And with that, Molly was in Caleb’s room. Caleb's brain almost short-circuited at the thought, but he managed to get his mind out of the gutter just in time to hear, “by the way, Nott wanted me to tell you she's sleeping with the girls tonight.”

Caleb felt his heart stop. “Really? And, uh, why is that?” He had a sneaking suspicion, though, as he recalled a late-night conversation with the goblin girl. He did always get too talkative in the early hours.

Molly shrugged, settling down cross-legged on top of the bed as he spoke. “Dunno. There was a lot of winking and giggling, though.”

Caleb was going to have to have a talk with her.

He sat down beside Molly - albeit a comfortable distance away - and took a small sip of the drink he had been handed. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him gag a bit.

He took another sip. “What made you want to come up here?”

Molly glanced at him, and for once, the tiefling didn't have a trace of laughter on his face. “To be honest, I was worried about you. You left us early after we got back.” He took another swig of his drink before continuing, “you've been acting weird for a while now.”

Before Caleb could speak - what the hell would he even say? “It's because when I'm around you all I can think about is kissing you”? - Molly placed a hand on his.

“You don't have to tell me what it is. But I'm here if you need me.” Caleb wasn't sure what was more shocking, the note of sincerity in Molly's voice or the electric feeling of Molly’s hand against his own.

The only thing running through Caleb's mind was  _ Scheiße _ , but he managed to stammer out, “thank you. I'm fine though, really. I've just had a lot to think about.”

Molly arched one eyebrow. “Oh?” He raised his cup to his lips and, seemingly realizing it was empty, frowned and placed it on the bedside table. “Like what?”

“You said I didn't have to tell you.” Caleb attempted a desperate way out.

“You don't. But maybe I can help.” Molly rested his chin on his hands, beaming up at Caleb with puppy-dog eyes. He very exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes at the other male, who stifled a laugh. “Come on. I give good advice.”

The rational part of Caleb said to kick Molly out here.  _ Thanks for the drink, tschüss _ . He could be left alone to sulk, Molly could find some barmaid to bang, everyone would be happy. But the more emotional part of Caleb wanted Molly to stay. He knew it was stupid, that nothing would come out of it besides him being left in longing, but…

“ _ Mein Gott _ , you're persistent. Fine. If you must know…” Caleb trailed off, searching for a believable lie. “I'm attempting my hand at writing.”

Molly's interest seemed piqued. The tiefling lifted his chin, glancing around the room - probably searching for papers that didn't actually exist. “I see.”

“Yes. I’m stuck on one part, though.” Caleb mentally kicked himself for what he said next, and blamed it on whatever the hell had been in that mug. “The protagonist has… feelings for another character, but is afraid to confess. He doesn't know how the character feels about him.”

Molly's eyebrows raised. “Romance? Funny, I didn't pin you for the type.”

“That's why I wanted to go to the smut shop before. I was… studying.” 

“I see.” Molly hesitated for a second, appearing to consider something, then leaned in, placing his hand on Caleb's leg. “Well. I think the protagonist should confess to the other character. He may end up... pleasantly surprised.”

Caleb found it  _ immensely _ hard to focus with Molly's face so close to his, a small smirk toying on the tiefling’s irresistible lips. Caleb had only to lean in a few inches, close the gap-

-he looked away, fixing his gaze on the floor and hoping Molly couldn't see how pink the tips of his ears were turning. “I suppose he should.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Molly lean back, and he was definitely imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of disappointment in the tiefling's eyes.

“Well, I should get going.” Molly stood and stretched, casting yet another unreadable glance at Caleb. “I've- shite, where’s my room key?” He patted his pockets with a frown, and once again Caleb cursed Nott under his breath. Sneaky little shit. Which he meant in the nicest way possible, of course.

And then he said the damning words.

“You could sleep in here, if you like.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Caleb still can't take a fucking hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS clunky because i wrote it at fucking midnight and then rewrote half of it when i woke up (+ it was all on my phone again) but here. enjoy

For a moment, Molly looked puzzled. Caleb hurriedly continued, “you know, so you don't have to wait for Fjord to let you in. He may be downstairs for a while, _ja?_ ” He stared rather determinedly into his drink, which remained half-full.

There was a long moment before Molly clasped his hands together and said, “sounds good! I'll take the floor, then?”

“You should take the bed. I don't mind the floor.” Never mind the fact that it was Caleb’s fault Molly had to sleep somewhere that wasn't his own bed in his own room, since Caleb had had the bright idea of telling Nott about his stupid little infatuation.

“No way. It's your room,” Molly pointed out, reaching for his drink only to realize that it was, in fact, still empty, and set it down with a disappointed look.

This back and forth continued for a few more rounds before Caleb blurted, “ _Mein Gott_ , let's just share the bed.”

Almost immediately he realized what he had said and glanced away, scratching at his beard - and thanking the gods that it hid most of his blush, even if there was nothing it could do about the reddening tips of his ears. “I mean… we won't get anywhere arguing, and I don't think either of us will cave anytime soon.”

Again, Molly had that weird look on his face. Then he shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Mind if I change now?”

Caleb's gay heart short-circuited at the thought. He had forgotten, in his rush, that most people didn't sleep in their full clothes like he did - and Mollymauk especially would probably be uncomfortable trying to sleep in such fancy clothes.

“O-of course not.”

To Caleb's credit, he did _try_ not to look as Molly stripped. He ended up sneaking a few glances, though, and although he thought they were extremely subtle, he jolted as Molly said, “see something you like?”

When he looked back up, Molly was giving him what he would have called a flirtatious grin, if he didn't know any better. It was the same smile Molly gave a bar patron he was hitting on, right before he slid his hand up their leg. Caleb was familiar with the scene, having watched it unfold more than a few times by now.

He only ducked his head again, doing his best to pretend Molly wasn't standing there in only his underwear. “You, ah… have a lot of tattoos.” Tattoos that Caleb had dreamed of tracing over idly with his fingers, or maybe dusting with kisses, more times than he'd care to admit. Gods, he hadn't been nearly this bothered about it when he had seen Molly naked in the bathhouse. He'd been a little _interested_ , he wouldn't lie, but definitely not to this extent.

Again, there was that hesitation, and this time Molly almost sounded annoyed. “That I do. You can look now.”

This time, when Caleb looked up, Molly was still shirtless - that sight alone made it hard for him to think - but he wore simple cotton pants that must have been tucked away in his bag before.

Now that Caleb thought of it, he had never really seen Molly dressed down before - just naked or in his full, extravagant clothes. Normally the tiefling was either in Fjord’s room, where Caleb had no idea what he did, or, if they were on the road, he remained fully dressed, like everyone else did, in case of ambush.

Molly climbed into bed soon after, and Caleb followed, though he realized moments later that he had no idea what to do with Molly so close to him - curse these small inn beds. The romantic in him, however, positively melted at the idea of what could happen next.

He pushed down those thoughts, though, and instead attempted to make idle conversation - Molly propped himself up on one elbow to face Caleb and, predictably, ended up doing most of the talking, although he seemed distracted. Caleb tried to ignore this, though, focusing on the lull of Molly's voice. Molly's beautiful, breathtaking voice. Which only led to fantasies of listening to Molly talk forever, of sleeping curled against him and feeling the vibrations from his chest as he spoke, of-

-Caleb wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was comfortably warm - more than the thin inn blankets usually managed. And his vision was filled with purple, which, as he pulled away, he slowly realized was Molly's chest.

He sat up with a start, moving less fast when he realized he was tangled up with Molly, and spent the next minute or so gently trying to pull himself free without waking Molly. Despite his efforts, Molly stirred at about the time Caleb had started attempting to free his hair, some of which had managed to snare itself around the jewelry on Molly's horns.

“Morning.” Bright red eyes blinked open to greet Caleb, and the tiefling gave him a small smile. “Need some help?”

“ _Ja, danke.”_ Caleb averted his gaze once more as Molly went to work carefully freeing Caleb's hair. He had the feeling Molly had done this several times before, and the thought of him with someone else sent an unexpected pang through Caleb's chest. “Sorry about… that.” He gestured vaguely towards Molly, meaning to encompass the fact that he had apparently clung to Molly while he slept. “I forgot to warn you I can be, uh, a bit of a clingy sleeper.” He let out a dry chuckle. To be honest, he hadn't really thought of it before - he and Nott often curled up together, a remnant of times they had had no choice but to huddle together for warmth, and of course he oftentimes slept with Frumpkin, who was all _for_ being cuddled.

“No worries,” Molly stated, _again_ using that disappointed tone Caleb didn't quite get.

“Can I ask you something?” Caleb started speaking before he could stop himself, but he couldn't help it, he _had_ to know. Was he overthinking? Had he upset Molly somehow? The idea of hurting his friend sent yet another rather distressing pang through his chest.

“Of course.” Molly gave a small wave of his hand, studying Caleb carefully with those crimson eyes. “You may have to ply me with a drink, though.” He winked.

Caleb handed over his mug of whatever-the-hell from the nightstand. “It's probably not very good by now,” he warned.

“Wasn't good to start with,” Molly pointed out, before taking a long swig. “Yep, that's absolutely disgusting. You were saying?”

“You just… have seemed upset, and I'm not sure why.” It took what Caleb was pretty sure was all he had to force those words out, and he tapped his fingers on the sheets idly as he spoke, waiting anxiously for a response.

He was startled when Molly let out a laugh.

“I'm not upset, Caleb. I'm just… confused. Frustrated.” He took another very long swig of his drink. “I don't _get_ it. I don't get you. You ignore when I come onto you, then you flirt with me, then you push me away when I flirt back. You're a very confusing person.” With each part of the sentence he swung his drink hand, almost spilling the mystery liquid on the sheets with every movement. “Not that that's a bad thing, but…” Molly shrugged, looking vaguely uncomfortable - Caleb realized belatedly how little Molly generally spoke of his emotions, and how foreign this must feel to him.

Another thing hit Caleb. “Since when have you been hitting on me?” He almost followed up with _since when did_ I _hit on_ you, but to be fair, last night in particular he _had_ perhaps dropped a few hints.

Molly choked on his drink. “You're joking.” He seemed even more confused than before as he gazed at Caleb with an intensity that made the scruffy man flush pink. “You're not joking,” he concluded. “ _Fuck,_ that explains so much.”

“You hit on me?” Caleb repeated, feeling dazed.

“Of course I did. A lot.” Molly went for another swig, only to discover that he had now emptied this mug as well and toss it aside carelessly. He waved his hand at the mug somewhat distractedly as it bounced onto the floor. “I'll pick that up later.” He leaned forward, resting his hand on Caleb's, who wasn't at all sure where to look with Molly's face so close to his own. “Look, I really like you, and-”

“You shouldn't.” Caleb's voice was barely a mumble. And he hated it, he hated this self-sabotaging, but Molly would never like him if he knew the truth, and Molly _deserved_ the truth.

“I shouldn't like you?” Molly seemed taken aback.

“I'm... a horrible person, Molly. I've done a lot of bad things.” Caleb bit his lip. He had confessed what he'd done to some members of the party, but Molly hadn't been with them. Part of him had been glad, but there was that horrid guilt of pretending that he was a good person. “I-”

“I don't want to know.” Molly interrupted. ”What you've done in the past doesn't matter to me. I care about the you in the here and now, and right now you're a good person.” He rubbed small circles into Caleb's hand with his thumb as he spoke. “And I'll do whatever it takes to convince you.”

Caleb wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. Anger at himself for somehow tricking Molly into believing he was a good person? Relief that somehow, Molly still liked him? The _shock_ that Molly liked him in the first place?

All of this faded away as he felt Molly's hand on his cheek, gently prompting him to look up.

And then Molly's lips were on his.

Caleb stiffened at first, and the guilt-ridden part of him told him to pull away, that he didn't deserve this, but he leaned into the kiss, and was rewarded with a small sigh from Molly.

He wasn't sure how long the moment lasted, seconds or decades - all he knew was that he didn't want it to stop. But Molly pulled away, caressing Caleb's cheek one final time, and announced, “I could definitely get used to that.”

Caleb rolled his eyes, despite himself. “You're ruining the moment.”

This only elicited a laugh from Molly. “If this goes where I hope it does, there will be plenty more moments. Now, let's go, I want more shitty liquor.” Molly exited the bed and got dressed as he spoke, which didn't take as long as Caleb had thought it would, considering the complexity of his outfit.

“You would choose liquor over me? _Schade_.” Caleb put on a fake hurt tone, to which Molly actually had to look back and study his expression to see if he was joking.

The tiefling shrugged and grinned, reaching out to grab Caleb's hand and lace their fingers together. “I never said I was choosing. I can have both, can't I?”

Caleb pretended to think for a moment. “Perhaps… _Aber_ , you're on thin ice.”  
  
Molly laughed again - gods, he  was so weak for that gorgeous laugh - and as Caleb was tugged out of the room, he realized that he hadn't felt happy like this in a _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! hopefully this was enjoyable, i feel like maybe it wasn't the same quality that the first chapter was but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thats what happens when you write at midnight
> 
> this is, for the most part, completed, but who knows, maybe ill type up a short bonus chapter with nott if i ever feel up to it


End file.
